XM8
XM8 is an assault rifle featured in CrossFire. Overview XM8 is an assault rifle that moderately powerful, highly accurate, fast-firing assault rifle with a moderate recoil. Besides that, this weapon is effective at all ranges. The recoil pattern is fairly predictable, as consecutive shots tend to climb vertically. This weapon also has a full wallbang damage dealing. Also, this weapon has a usable red dot sight for higher accuracy but sacrifices the firing rate (except in CF Vietnam). The red dot sight is also thicker and imprecise compared to M4A1-Custom's. Many times the actual red dot covers the target you are aiming at, making it hard to tell if the target is hit and making it hard to align the red dot middle to the target. 'Advantages' * Moderate-high damage dealing. * Full wall bang * High accuracy. * Medium-high rate of fire. * Standard assault rifle magazine capacity. * Fast drawing speed. * Fast reloading speed. * Usable red dot sight. (except CF Vietnam) * Higher accuracy when using red dot sight. 'Disadvantages' * Loses accuracy when sprayed. * Moderate-high recoil. * Slower rate of fire when using red dot sight. (except CF Vietnam) Availability :Available in all CrossFire versions. XM8-Dot Sight Since in CF Vietnam, the regular XM8 has an unusable red dot sight there is a unique variant called XM8-Dot Sight with a functional red dot sight, is available as a cash item in the Item Shop. Many players complain about this because XM8 was a very good gun and spending cash for a scope was unfair. Tips and Tactics *'Eagle/Scout' *'Rushing' *'Camping' Variants XM8-A.png|Adv Rifle XM8.png|B WE Bag_XM8-Sampaguita.png|Jasmine XM8_XMAS.png|Xmas XM8 GERMANY.png|Germany Rifle_XM8.png|Dot Sight VN Rifle_XM8.png|3 Shot* XM8-A.png|Desert* Notes: * (WE) - This weapon is only available in CF West. * (VN) - This weapon is only available in CF Vietnam. * (*) - This weapon has been removed. Trivia * As the XM8 is a prototype weapon designed off of the G36K, the entire weapons platform could be considered a variant of the G36K. * In the weapon's Bag icon, Item icon, and HUD Icon it shows that the weapon's buttstock is extended. ** But in the weapon's model file, the buttstock is collapsed. ** In the weapon's Big Item Icon, it shows the collapsed buttstock. * In CF Indonesia, this weapon used to be a very popular rifle for Elimination Mode & Search & Destroy, until it was prohibited to be used on a regional tournament. Since then, this weapon (along with its variant) are rarely seen to be used by players in CF Indonesia. * In CF West and CF VN, XM8 has been nerfed, lowering wallbang damage. * In CF Philippines, players can receive a permanent XM8 by completing the Soldier (Assault) Final Badge, although XM8 is already sold in Item Shop. * Because of its shape, the XM8 is often called "Shark Gun" by Vietnamese players. In fact, this nickname is even more popular and well-known than the actual name. ** Also, CF VN is the only version still using the old model of XM8 (see screenshot below). This model also shares with the Dot Sight variant. * The XM8 has four model variants with different barrel and handguard, but in-game uses a carbine model. Gallery Images= XM8_RD_01.png|Render XM8_RD_02.png|Ditto. Side view File:Rifle_XM8.png|Bag icon File:HDxm8.jpg|HUD XM8 VN HUD.png|HUD (VN) HUD_XM8.png|HUD icon Scopes_XM8.png|Red dot sight |-| Videos= CrossFire - XM8 - Weapon Gameplay XM8 CrossFire 2.0 zh:XM8 Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles